


Love Is an Open Door

by ElizabethViolet



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Love is an Open Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethViolet/pseuds/ElizabethViolet
Summary: I like Rebecca Ferguson's Jenny Lind very much,She was singing "never enough" and completely conquered me.I think she and Hugh Jackman played Barnum when acting very much feel, eyes seem to have a lot of stories.In China, this CP is not very popular, and then I saw a lot of articles related to this pair of CP on ao3, which is really super happy. So write down this article, hope you like it.In this story, Barnum has no wife. The plot is close to some of the plots in the film, but it changes the characters' psychology and behavior.The fictitious plot has nothing to do with history. Do not bring the quoted allusions into the timeline.Because English is not my first language, I hope you can understand if there is a language problem and point out my mistakes. Thank you.
Relationships: Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum, P. T. Barnum & Phillip Carlyle, P. T. Barnum/Jenny Lind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like Rebecca Ferguson's Jenny Lind very much,She was singing "never enough" and completely conquered me.I think she and Hugh Jackman played Barnum when acting very much feel, eyes seem to have a lot of stories.In China, this CP is not very popular, and then I saw a lot of articles related to this pair of CP on ao3, which is really super happy. So write down this article, hope you like it.
> 
> In this story, Barnum has no wife. The plot is close to some of the plots in the film, but it changes the characters' psychology and behavior.
> 
> The fictitious plot has nothing to do with history. Do not bring the quoted allusions into the timeline.
> 
> Because English is not my first language, I hope you can understand if there is a language problem and point out my mistakes. Thank you.

Mr. Barnum met Jenny in a special way.  
  
  
(Buckingham Palace)  
  
"Your Majesty, Miss Jenny Lind."  
  
Barnum kept his eyes on Jenny Lind, who was approaching Queen Victoria. Although he could not see her face, her back was enough to make people intoxicated.Her slim figure, white evening dress and orange hair make people have many beautiful reveries about her face.  
  
"Who is that?"Barnum asked Phillip, but his eyes never moved from Jenny Lind.  
  
"The opera singer."  
  
"Singer,huh?"  
  
"She is the most famous performer in all of Europe. She has sold out La Scala a dozen times, not to mention the French Opera."  
  
Phillip's introduction inspired Barnum. Maybe this beautiful singer can bring him more business opportunities.  
  
Barnum catches Phillip and pushes him in the direction of Jenny Lind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Phillip said at a loss.  
  
"Following you so you can introduce me to Miss Lind."  
  
"Introduce you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know her." Phillip said in surprise.  
  
"Everybody knows her. you just said so yourself."  
  
"Yes, exactly. You don't just walk up to someone right now."  
  
Barnum is getting closer to Jenny Lind. He is like a person who reveals the truth. He is going to reveal the true face of Jenny Lind.  
  
Barnum soothed Phillip in a low voice: "why not, we are presentable. She is a person."  
  
Before Barnum had finished, one of Jenny Lind's glances left him completely in ruins. The pale green pupils match her orange hair inexplicably, and the white skin makes Barnum have enough capital to make her a bright star.  
  
Phillip politely extended his hand to Jenny Lind. "Miss Lind.My name is Phillip Carlyle." Phillip kissed Miss Lind on the back of her hand, then said, "And this extraordinary gentleman next to me..."  
  
"Phineas Taylor Barnum." Barnum confidently took Jenny Lind's hand. "The pleasure is mine." And then a polite kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
Jenny smiled and said, "Of course, you are the American. I believe I might have heard of you."  
  
Barnum's mouth turned up unconsciously: "Oh well, if you've heard of me all the way over here, I must have been doing something right."  
  
"That, or something very wrong."  
  
Barnum raised his eyebrows. "In the world of publicity there is hardly any difference."  
  
"I believe those are the words of a scoundrel,Mr Barnum."  
  
"A showman, Miss Lind, just a showman.The best on my side of Atlantic."  
  
"If you just say so yourself."Jenny is more and more interested in Barnum's undisguised confidence. Why can he be so proud?  
  
"I do, but I don't have to."Then he touched Phillip lightly.  
  
"No, no, no. he's one of the best." Phillip added.  
  
"That's very kind of you." Barnum said to Phillip, and then to Jenny, "Miss Lind, let me get to the point. I would like to bring you to New York. And if you agree, I will make you the most famous singer not in Europe but in the entire world. "  
  
"Well..." It's a "arrogant" showman, Jenny thought. "And have you ever heard me sing?"  
  
"Absolutely." "No, I haven't." Phillip and Barnum say it almost at the same time.  
  
In the face of different answers, Phillip took a sip of champagne, and Barnum continued: "But like mine, your reputation precedes you and well. I trust your reputation more than my own taste, so... "  
  
"I have never been to America."  
  
Barnum felt that there was hope in his affairs.  
  
"You will sing in the grandest theater with the finest orchestra in the greastest city on earth. Jenny Lind, one night only or maybe two. And at 20% at the gate, it will be a queen's ransom for your reference."  
  
"I gave most of my earnings to charity,Mr Barnum, to orphans and widows."  
  
"Voice of a Nightingale, Heart of an angel." Phillip praised.  
  
"That's brilliant. I mean the press will go crazy with that story." Barnum joined.  
  
"That's not a story." Jenny said. "May I ask you something, Mr. Barnum?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Instead of being funny, Barnum said seriously, "People come to my show for the pleasure of being hoodwinked.Just once, I would love to give them something real."  
  
Jenny Lind unconsciously began to appreciate the showman. His language really won her heart. He seems vulgar, but his language is very charming. His eternal smile and eyes full of stars make her eager to enter the world of Mr. Barnum and find his world colorful.


	2. 2

Jenny agreed to Barnum's invitation to go to America with him. 

On the ship to America, a Spanish violinist madly expressed his love to Jenny Lind. 

In order to help Jenny out, Barnum volunteered to challenge the violinist.

"Mr. Barnum, you don't have to. Thank you for your concern. I think I have another way. " Jenny doesn't think Barnum is a master of musical instruments. In fact, she did not see any music related art cells in Mr. Barnum.

Barnum stares at her intently, and his eyes only hold her. "Do you trust me?"

Jenny was confused by him, but her mind was completely following him. "Yes."

Barnum smiled contentedly. "That's enough."

Barnum played the piano music "moditowa dziewcy" for people. This song, which indicates the rich emotional changes of young girls, becomes more heavy under Barnum's playing, showing the more complicated mind of young girls. The simple rhythm brings people not only kindness, but also Barnum's emotional catharsis.

Jenny found that she had more curiosity about this Mr. Barnum. From him, she felt not only the charm of his language and straightforward character, but also some deeper feelings buried in his heart.

*

Go back to the room.

Barnum is sitting on the sofa.

"I didn't expect you to play the piano so well." Jenny poured a glass of champagne for Barnum.

"Thank you for your praise. In fact, I only know this one." Barnum took the champagne from Jenny.

"Only one?" Jenny was surprised and said, "but it's at a high level. It's the same as what I heard at the Royal Theatre in Stockholm."

"Maybe it's a natural gift." Barnum boasted of himself without any disguise.

"I think you play moditowa dziewcy to show your love to your lover. I can't imagine how many girls will be attracted to your music. "

"Only one." Barnum took a sip of champagne.

"One?" It sounds strange. Barnum looks like he's in his thirties and has only one lover.

"Little girl, you don't know how important love is. You can squander love at your age, but it's hard to find true love. "

Jenny doesn't want Barnum to think of her as a little girl. Although she hasn't met true love so far, it doesn't mean she doesn't know love. "Love is an open door. True love is only a matter of time. "

Barnum took a sip of champagne and then stood up and approached Jenny. "God of love is the assistance of the God of destruction, the illusion of the blood of the public God flowing into the sea, and love addiction is the beginning of decay. According to Shakespeare, love is nothing but a madness. "

One of Barnum's illusions seemed to regard Jenny as a young girl he had loved in the past. He kissed her stiffly, pressed her tightly on her lips, and held her in his arms with the other hand.

Jenny was frightened by Barnum's sudden kiss, but she didn't back off. This is her first kiss, she seems to be slowly looking for a lover's feeling.

Barnum gradually felt something was wrong. He let go of Jenny. "I'm sorry, I apologize for my recklessness."

Alcohol is such a strange thing that Barnum kissed Jenny!

That kiss didn't hinder Mr. Barnum and Jenny from getting along, but because of that kiss, they didn't feel strange or sensitive to the intimate movements afterwards.

Because Barnum and Jenny both like to play backgammon, they become chess friends. But Barnum is always hard to concentrate when he plays chess. He can't help but want to watch Jenny. What he doesn't know is that Jenny often looks at him. Barnum couldn't figure out whether he was appreciating, liking or loving Jenny.


	3. 3

Arrive in America.

At Barnum's gracious invitation, Jenny and Barnum came to his house together.

This is a simple and generous American villa, located in a birch forest.

"Do you live alone?" Jenny looked at the villa in front of her and asked Barnum.

"Yes, Miss Lind." Barnum reached out to Jenny politely.

Jenny put her hand in the palm of his hand, which made her heart tremble. Barnum smiled and held her hand tightly, pulling her to the villa.

Barnum arranged a room for Jenny, just next to Barnum's room.

"If you have any business, you can tell servant at any time." Barnum finished and left.

Jenny is standing on the balcony of the guest room. From that angle, she can see several old houses not far away. She vaguely saw a woman who seemed to be looking here at the same time.

At dinner, Jenny mentioned what she saw today and asked Barnum. But Barnum didn't seem willing to talk about the houses. He just said it was the house of Mr. Hallett and his son-in-law, Mr. Ron. Then he didn't say anything.

Jenny could vaguely feel that there was a hidden past in the house over there that Barnum didn't want to mention.

*  
The official performance is in the largest opera house in America.

Although Jenny has performed hundreds of times in the Royal Theatre in Stockholm, she is still a little nervous at the constant influx of celebrities in the theatre. She doesn't know if Americans like her voice, which makes her a little confused.

But Barnum was equally nervous. He went up to Jenny and pretended to be relaxed and said, "well, Miss Nightingale？"

"To be honest, I'm nervous." Jenny tidied up Barnum's jacket.

Barnum smiled and said, "Me too."

"I don't know if Americans will like my voice. Maybe they won't like my European style singing. They will feel nothing new or even boring." Jenny waved nervously in front of Barnum.

"Hey." Barnum holds Jenny's waving hand and smiles, "Jenny, America may not know it now, but they are going to love you."

"OK." Jenny took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

"That's right." Barnum smiled more brightly, then walked to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience."

"Is that Barnum?" "What is he doing here? It's not a circus. " The voice of questioning kept ringing.

Barnum's remaining light caught a glimpse of a woman's blazing eyes in the audience, and sadness slipped through his eyes. Then he took a breath and continued:"I recently had the privilege of hearing the most divine voices, I've never heard."

A young gentleman sitting next to the woman said suspiciously, "Suddenly he is a connoisseur."

Barnum said fearlessly:"Now, I know that sounds like Barnum humbug, but I have a 100 bottles of good champagne on ice that says that this is not just another sideshow novelty.May I present, the Swedish Nightingale…Miss Jenny Lind."

Applause thundered, curtains were pulled open, and Jenny Lind appeared in front of people.

Barnum took a deep breath and wished Jenny all the best.

The music began slowly, and the dazzling light shone on Jenny. She looked like a princess now, and the whole audience was deeply attracted by her.

"I'm trying to hold my breath

Let it stay this way

Can't let this moment end"

Looking at the attentive and intoxicated eyes of the audience, Jenny looked at Barnum happily,"You set off a dream with me."

Barnum also smiled unconsciously. He seemed to see what he dreamed of from Jenny's singing, admiration for art, wildness in the upper class, and excitement for great success.

A look in Jenny's eyes changes the emotion of the song, as the lyrics say,"All the shine of a thousand spotlights,all the stars we steal from the nightsky will never be enough."

Barnum found that when Jenny sang, her hands were restless on both sides of her body, as if there was a restless vitality trapped in the thin body, which was torturing her, making her unable to help but struggling.Just like the seeds sprouting in spring, can't wait to break through the cage and spray them out.He saw Jenny's ambition shine. For him, it was a hope.

And Jenny, when she peeked at Barnum with her spare light, she felt the glow of his eyes, and the burning desire seemed to engulf her.

At the end of the song, Jenny looks at Barnum again. My God, his eyes are full of concentration, enough to make any woman's heart tremble, Jenny is no exception. At that moment, in his eyes, she finally found her own existence, which is better than any applause.


	4. 4

The melodious orchestral music is circling in the banquet hall.

Jenny's vast and magnificent voice deeply touches people's hearts.Many celebrities want to meet Jenny Linde, so they hope Mr. Barnum will introduce them. Barnum was just too busy.

"Long time no see, Phineas." A passionate voice sounded behind Barnum, and the man put his hand on Barnum's shoulder.

Barnum turned and looked at the gentleman. It turned out to be Anson Ron, his once good brother and rival. Barnum said with a meaningful hypocritical smile, "Hello, Ron, long time no see."

"Phineas." said the beautiful lady next to Ron in a very gentle and low voice, "You've done well."

"Thank you." Barnum smiled, and when he met his first love again, although his face was not revealed, his heart was still very sad. He had fantasized countless times about being with Charity Hallett, and if she had not married Ron, but had been with Barnum, perhaps they would have lived happily with several children. But the reality is so cruel.

Barnum knew very early that a man of power like Ron would not flatter him for no reason, presumably also because of Jenny. He patted Ron on the shoulder,"Allow me to introduce you."

Barnum walked behind Jenny. "Excuse me, Jenny. Let me introduce the Ron and his wife to you. "

"Anson Ron and his wife, Charity."

"Ah, pleasure."Jenny nodded politely.

Ron took Jenny's hand and kissed her on it, which made Barnum want to punch her. "Miss Lind, there are stars and sea in your song, and your beauty is like the aurora."

Ron didn't let Jenny go at once. And Barnum suddenly hugged Jenny's waist. "Ron, please pay attention to her boyfriend when you show your love to Miss Lind."

Barnum's words surprised everyone. Although Jenny knew that Barnum was helping her out, she seemed to fall in love with the feeling in his arms at this time.

"Wow, I can't imagine Miss Lind's taste is so unique." Ron took an awkward sip of champagne.

*

Late at night, in the villa, the servants were asleep, while Barnum was drinking in the back garden.

He sat on the steps with an empty bottle of wine, banging it constantly with his hand, and his mouth was still singing with the rhythm of music, as if he were playing, which seemed very interesting.

"Mr. Barnum, what are you singing?" Jenny Lind appeared behind Barnum in a simple dress, her orange hair tied with a ribbon, looking kind and generous.

"Young lady, why don't you sleep when it's so late? You know, if you don't have a good habit of going to bed early, Tyche won't care for you. " Barnum stood up and bent over to look at Jenny. After drinking the wine, his face was stained with several layers of red. With his big smile, he looked very lovely now.

"But actually I believe in The Norns." Jenny replied. "And it's not too late." Jenny looked at Barnum's watch. "Oh, it's exactly nine."

Barnum also took a look at his watch. At this time, he had a crazy idea in his mind. Maybe he could let Miss Lind have a taste of the American customs. "Jenny, you mean you have plenty of time now, don't you?"

Jenny was curious about Barnum's deepening smile. "I think so."

Barnum deepened the smile with satisfaction.

*

In the country music bar, the singers sang "move it on over" happily, and people enjoyed and immersed in the country music.

Jenny sat down at a corner table. "This is the American style you want to show me?" Jenny asked Barnum.

"There is no high or low music, Miss Lind. If you want to be a musician with soul, you should learn to integrate into different music and culture. " Barnum took two beers from the bartender. "First, start drinking."

Jenny had never drunk beer before, and looked at the white foam beer. She was melancholy, but she didn't want to be laughed at by Barnum, and drank it in a big way. The taste is much better than expected, giving her a cool and comfortable feeling.

Barnum cheered Jenny and took a drink. Following the rhythm of the singers, he sang, "Move it on over."

"Come on, Jenny, let me hear the nightingale'voices." Barnum said warmly to Jenny.

Jenny sang along with him, "Move it on over."

At the end of a song, Barnum stood up and walked to the singers, leaving a $100 tip in their money jar. "Please sing a song for the beautiful woman at the corner table."

The singers laughed, then played their instruments and sang to Jenny:"Hey, good lookin'，what ya got cookin'?How's about cooking somethin' up with me?Say hey, sweet baby，don't you think maybe, we can find us a brand new recipe. "

"What do you think of this song?" Barnum smiled smugly and reached out to Jenny.

"Pretty good." Jenny put her hand on his, Barnum pulled her into the middle of the bar, and they danced happily. There was nothing better.


	5. 5

In order to take Jenny around the country, Barnum gambled all his fortune.

No matter when, they stay together, on the train, in the theater or in the hotel.

Barnum's meticulous care makes Jenny feel that she has found a man she can trust for her whole life. If love is a madness, she thinks she should be infected.

"It is as though we've learned for the first time what singing really is Miss Lind deserves our nation's highest respect and lavish ovations."

Barnum's mood became more and more joyful, because Jenny, he finally got the respect of the high society that he dreamed of,"I mean…"

"The world at our feet."Jenny said in Barnum's ear, then stood up and poured two glasses of champagne,"Well, Mr. Barnum. This is…"

Jenny smiled happily. She handed the champagne to Barnum and clinked it with him, "To making dreams come true."

"Thank you, Jenny."

They're only a few centimeters close. Barnum looks at Jenny's jewel like eyes and delicate red lips. He has an impulse to kiss her. But he held back. In his eyes, Jenny is a Venus like existence. Her beauty and singing are admirable but also out of reach.

He doesn't deserve her, she deserves better people, Barnum thought."It's two hours to curtains."

"I've given you the world, haven't I?"Jenny's face was closer to Barnum, who felt that he was about to fall into Jenny's tender eyes.

No, you are two worlds after all. Have you forgotten the pain that Charity brought to you? A voice cried from the bottom of Barnum's heart.

"I, I should go.I have become a distraction. I'm sorry, Jenny."Barnum did not dare to look into Jenny's eyes. He was afraid that as soon as he saw a trace of reluctance in her eyes, he would immediately hold her in his arms and promise to accompany her all the time.

In spite of Jenny's most gentle tone to keep him, he said:"You should finish your town without me."

"What? You're leaving?" Jenny felt very aggrieved at the moment. Did she do something bad enough to disgust him?

"The itinerary is well in hand."Barnum said.

"So that's it?" Jenny's voice was filled with tears. Was Barnum good to her just to use her? Were all the joys fake? Was Jenny amorous from the beginning to the end?

"What do you mean?" Barnum couldn't figure out Jenny's mind. He thought it might be just friendship or interest between them.

"I'm just another your acts."He is a showman. They should know from the first time they met her. This show started when they first met. She felt that she had been humiliated by Barnum, completely humiliated. She wanted to escape, maybe she would never see Barnum again in her life.

"I'm done." She laid the goblet heavily on the table and walked quickly to her room.

"Jenny,Jenny,please."Barnum's voice was like a curse to Jenny. She was trapped. If Barnum would ask her, she might die for him.

"You have to finish the tour."It really disappointed Jenny. It sounded like an order.

"Must I?"

"It will ruin me."

Ruin you?It sounds like nonsense. All along, he only cares about himself."When you're careless with other people, Mr. Barnum,you bring ruin upon yourself."

"I have risked everything."Barnum seemed to be pressing her.

Jenny's eyes were covered with a film of tears,"Well, did I."He bet on his career, she bet on love."And seems we've both lost."

We all lost. Barnum watched Jenny running to the room at a fast pace. He wanted to keep her, but what qualifications did he have? They all lost, although the end was different, but they were doomed.

Jenny locked the door of the room. She sat on the ground and cried, but she didn't dare to make a sound. She just cried silently. She curled up in a ball, tears pouring out of her face, like a broken pearl necklace.

Jenny thought she met a confidant, but she turned out to be just a pawn for Barnum to climb to the high-level society. She was bewildered by Barnum's focus, their similar background, Barnum's attentive attitude towards her, and the company during the long tour. An empty singer is bewildered by the nonexistent golden arrow, pays the love by mistake, is only her one character play.

*

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the nightsky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll 

Never be enough

Never be enough

Jenny almost cried and sang. Her heart was stabbed by thousands of thorns, which made her suffer.

This is her last tour, and she may never have another chance or see Barnum again.

She held out her hand to Barnum as usual, and Barnum took her hand.

This is the last time that Jenny kissed Barnum. No matter what Barnum thought, what the audience and critics thought, for a moment at least, Phineas Taylor Barnum belongs to Jenny Lind, and all he thought of was her.

Jenny broke off with Barnum after the tour. She left only one letter, which Barnum found on the cabinet in the room.

It's written in beautiful and meaningful font:

Dear Mr. Barnum  
I don't know if you will feel sad or angry when I leave. I know that I will destroy you, but I want you to understand that you should never forget the people who care about you. You don't need everyone's love, just the people you love. Thank you for your happiness. I will travel around the world. I will try to integrate into different cultures. To be a musician with a soul.  
From your friend Jenny Lind


	6. 6

A fire extinguished Barnum's desire for the upper class and made him understand what he really wanted. With the help of his friends, Barnum reopened the circus. Although he was not as rich as he used to be, he found his inner home.

It seems to be his habit to visit the country music bar every day. He likes to watch Cowboys play harmless jokes on the bar stool, and occasionally fight for women or justice.

His feelings for Charity had been relieved for a long time, but now he just silently enjoyed the natural birds' crowing that he heard every morning, which would make him think of the girl who has the same beautiful voice as the nightingale in the distance, and wish her a happy trip around the world.

With the help of the bar band, he can play not only "moditowa dziewcy", but "never enough" is his favorite.

Half a year later, I can't imagine it was such a wonderful night. They met again.

It was a rainy day and Jenny followed the piano'voices to the country music bar.

She couldn't believe that Barnum was playing "never enough", and she didn't know why she burst into tears. It's as if everything that happened to them is back to the beginning.

At the end of the song, the rain stopped, people cheered for Barnum, and Barnum felt a familiar look.It's Jenny Lind. Her hair grew longer, and she let it fall on her shoulders, which seemed very gentle. She looks a lot more mature. She is no longer the little girl before.

Jenny smiled at Barnum and walked out of the bar.

Is she going to leave him as suddenly as she did last time? No, never again.

Barnum ran quickly to Jenny. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to tell her all his thoughts at this time.

"Jenny!" he called her name as he ran.

But when Jenny turned to wait for him, he ran to Jenny, he did not know what to say.

"I, I......" Barnum was a little shy about expressing his love.

A warm kiss from Jenny made Barnum's whole body boil. It's love.

"Nice to see you again." Jenny smiled as if the stars were in her eyes.

"Jenny, are you willing to share your dream with me? Without you, the stage of ten thousand people's attention and the enviable wealth are not enough for me."Barnum said sincerely.

"Are you serious?" Jenny was a little incredulous.

"More true than diamonds." Barnum took her hand.

Jenny kisses Barnum again without any scruples. She loves the feeling of happiness. It's like a surprise Christmas present.

"Look, love is an open door. I think I finally found the right key to open it. "Jenny is in Barnum's arms.

Wherever you love it, it's your world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I finished the series. To fulfill my regret for the film.
> 
> Thank you for your liking.


End file.
